Sin Daños a Terceros
by Maytelu
Summary: Justo cuando la tranquilidad parece volver a la vida de Remus, justo cuando Tonks es amada como se merece. Ambos se reencuentran y la mascara de felicidad cae. PostHogwarts
1. Parte I Ellos y nosotros

**SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS**

**Por Maytelu**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie de libros de Harry Potter, pertenecen a la maestra J.K. Rowling y demás compañías con derechos. Sueño con que Ronald Weasley sea mió, pero me conformo con que sea de Hermione Granger. Utilizo los personajes para esta historia, es cierto, pero sin algún fin de lucro. Los fragmentos de canciones que se encuentran en la historia, no son de mi propiedad.**

_DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A: TODOS aquellos autores de fanfics Remus-Tonks que me han hecho quedar fascinada por esta pareja y que de forma indirecta, me han orillado a escribir sobre ellos._

_Es NECESARIO que presten atención a los cambios de escena marcados con: **OoOoOoOoO**. Gracias por su atención y disfruten la lectura. _

**PARTE I.- Ellos y Nosotros.**

****

_Justamente ahora,_

_irrumpes_ _en mi vida,_

_con_ _tu cuerpo exacto_

_y_ _ojos de asesina,_

_tarde_ _como siempre_

_nos_ _llega la fortuna._

_**-Ricardo Arjona-**_

****

Su andar era apretado, incluso con algo de prisa, sin embargo no perdía aquel porte de caballero ingles. Y es que Remus J. Lupin podía ser cualquier cosa, menos impuntual.

El hombre miró con algo de disimulo la hora que marcaba su reloj _muggle_, no llevaba casi nada de retraso, pero aún así se sentía responsable de llegar unos minutos antes de la hora fijada. Costumbre. Era sencillamente una costumbre, como tantas cosas en su vida.

Después de tantas catástrofes, al fin se sentía estable, lo más estable que él podía estar… no podía pedir más. Lord Voldemort había caído tres años atrás y con él se habían ido amigos y enemigos, hermosos y terroríficos recuerdos, pesadillas… y sueños. Había sido algo parecido a una potente lluvia que tras hacer que las nubes derramen miles de lágrimas, dejan despejado el cielo. Ahora la vida de Remus, estaba así, como despejada y en equilibrio; ahora podía darse oportunidades que antes anhelaba tener.

Michelle Miller tenía el cabello castaño claro y corto hasta los hombros, ojos color miel, la nariz pequeña y los labios carnosos. Su cuerpo ni era muy delgado, ni muy lleno, pero tenia todo lo necesario en su lugar, más de lo que se podría esperar de una mujer de 35 años. Mas no era el físico lo que había llamado la atención de Remus Lupin.

Él aún recordaba de que forma la había conocido y en donde: una sencilla y recóndita biblioteca de Londres, él buscando ampliar los horizontes de su conocimiento y ella buscando información sobre un tema que, irónicamente, él conocía mejor que nadie.

¿Y quién iba a pensar que seis meses después él comenzaría a salir con una mujer _muggle_? (¡Oh si, porque Michelle tenia de magia lo que él de mortifago!) Nada parecía encajar en todo ese tiempo: la forma en que él se había acercado a ella dándole información que, en otros tiempos, hubiese pensado, le delataría de inmediato; el como ambos continuaron asistiendo en horarios establecidos extraoficialmente, de forma que coincidieran a propósito; como él le había confesado que era un mago y ella, solo había alzado los hombros sin darle mayor importancia; la forma en que él le había confesado ser _muy peligroso_ y ella le había respondido con una sonrisa que el que fuera un licántropo no lo haría escapar de su siguiente cita. No, nada de eso parecía ser real, pero lo era.

Y dos años después, aquí estaba, ADORANDO a aquella mujer que siempre le recibía con una sonrisa sincera antes de preguntarle 'cómo le había ido en el colegio', haciendo énfasis en esta última palabra para referirse a Hogwarts, donde él había regresado a dar clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a petición de la actual directora, Minerva Mc Gonagall.

Remus sonrió a medias. Ya varias veces se había encontrado a si mismo haciendo la misma reflexión sobre lo que ahora era su vida. No era fácil dejar atrás un pasado, ni todo lo que había existido en él, pero estaba valiendo la pena intentarlo.

Así que la multitud de voces, los ruidos de los autos, las prisas de los habitantes de la ciudad, lo regresaron a la situación presente. Y a él ya solo le faltaba cruzar una avenida para llegar al café donde ella, Michelle, le esperaba.

Inconscientemente, Lupin metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y comprobó con satisfacción, que estos estaban llenos. No era un hombre rico, pero al menos ahora podía invitar a su acompañante una cena. Y pensar que aquellos tiempos de bolsillos vacíos se habían ido.

Lanzó un suspiro.

El semáforo cambió el color y esa fue la señal que le indico que podía continuar con su camino. Tan distraído estaba, que no se percato de _algo_… (Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez, la historia habría sido distinta). Remus entró entonces al negocio: un café nada elegante, pero con muy buena atención, 'un rinconcito privado y acogedor' como solía decir Michelle. No había mucha gente y eso le daba más confianza a hablar con ella de cosas que sucedían en la comunidad mágica, siempre por supuesto, cuidándose de no decir algo que llamara la atención y lo que a veces le llevaba a hablar con claves, situación que Michelle disfrutaba como adolescente.

-¡Hey, Remus! -gritó alguien a lo lejos mientras alzaba la mano. Él sonrió con un brillo en los ojos. Ahí estaba ella ¡Otra vez le había ganado! Por supuesto, a él no se la había hecho tarde, incluso aún faltaban diez minutos para la hora concretada, pero Michelle también acostumbraba a ser puntual y más que eso, solía llegar temprano a las citas.

Cada fin de semana, siempre en el mismo café, a la misma hora. Él puntual y ella siempre un par de minutos antes. Ella agitando la mano y él sonriendo con un brillo en los ojos. Era costumbre, todo era costumbre.

-Cariño. -Remus se acerco a la mesa y saludó a la mujer depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

Michelle sonrió entonces -¿Cómo te ha ido en el COLEGIO?

Y ahí estaban otra vez. Así era como empezaban todas sus conversaciones. Esta vez Remus le contaría que sus alumnos de tercer curso habían aprendido a enfrentarse a 'sus miedos' (refiriéndose por supuesto a los _boogarts_, de los que él ya le había hablado); que la directora le había ofrecido, después de tantos años desocupado, el puesto como jefe de _su casa_ (un par de ojos curiosos se posaron en él por como había sonado aquella frase y Michelle solo había alzado la ceja fingiendo que había entendido lo mismo que ellos). Remus se interrumpió para bufar, fingiendo enojo y ella le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. La conversación entonces continuó y él dejo de hablar para permitirle a Michelle contarle sobre su semana: lo mal que iban las ventas en su librería, el divorcio de su amiga de la infancia y una que otra vanalidad _muggle_ que a Lupin le parecía interesante en labios de ella.

Un par de tazas de café más y la cita habría concluido como era costumbre: ellos se levantarían (él ayudándole a ella) y caminarían un par de horas por la ciudad, una por Hogsmeade y otra por las calles muggles, y después irían al hogar de alguno de los dos –esa noche era turno del departamento de Remus- para concluir su cita con un encuentro normal entre dos adultos de su edad. Por supuesto, aquella era la costumbre.

Sin embargo, a veces hay situaciones que escapan a nosotros y quiebran nuestra rutina.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Azul, su cabello era azul cielo y lo llevaba atado en una coleta desordenada, combinaba de forma armoniosa con la blusa negra y la falda corta que era del mismo color de su pelo. Esa tarde ella había decidido vestir a la usanza _muggle_. Caminando junto a ella y tomándole de la cintura, un pelirrojo de complexión robusta iba vestido con ropa del mismo estilo: pantalón de mezclilla y playera marino de manga corta que dejaba ver un llamativo tatuaje de un dragón en su brazo derecho.

Una pareja así, no pasaba desapercibida en la ciudad. Los comentarios de su aspecto no se dejaban esperar. Pero a Nymphadora Tonks eso le venia valiendo un sorbete, DETESTABA a la gente prejuiciosa y punto. Charlie Weasley, por otro lado, parecía ir demasiado distraído contemplando los aparadores de la ciudad, como para atribuir a si mismo y a su acompañante, todos aquellos murmuros que llegaban a sus oídos sobre 'dos jóvenes rebeldes' o sobre la 'juventud desenfranda y delincuente de ahora'.

-Oye Charls. -Tonks se mordió el labio como pensando lo que iba a decir. Charlie le miró curioso -¿Estas seguro de que quieres regresar solo a Rumania?

Charlie rió –No -contestó divertido, lo que le provocó a la mujer un gesto de sorpresa.

-Pero…-

-Tonks, no estoy seguro porque yo NO dije que quería regresar solo. Fuiste tu la que me expuso que quería quedarse un mes más en Londres para 'ayudar a mi hermana y a Harry' –el Weasley alzó la ceja aguantando una sonrisa –De cualquier forma, te he alejado ya dos años de tu familia y amigos, así que un mes separado de ti es un precio bajo a pagar, si después volveré a tenerte más tiempo.

Nymphadora sonrió amablemente. Aquel hombre podía ser muy tierno cuando se lo proponía, tanto como era valiente y hasta seductor. Secretos Weasley, suponía ella.

¿Y quién lo diría? Cuando el regreso de Lord Voldemort traía a la comunidad mágica de cabeza y ella era miembro activo de la Orden del Fénix, Molly Weasley le había ofrecido a uno de sus hijos para… si, para quitar de su camino a Fleur Delacour y ahora, años después, que TANTAS cosas habían cambiado, ella estaba saliendo con un hijo de Molly, mas no el que ella le había casi regalado.

No estaba muy claro para ella como es que habían comenzado a salir. El principio de su relación tenia un poco de neblina. Lo único que había podido traer a su mente era un tierno abrazo que él le había brindado mientras ella derramaba algunas lagrimas por… alguna razón, luego de eso un chiste muy malo sobre dragones y una extensa conversación sobre _quidditch_, finalmente tres meses después, un beso que ella le había arrebatado, producto de una apuesta con Fred y George. De cualquier forma, ese había sido el inicio. Y Charlie se la había llevado a Rumania con la protesta de Andrómeda Black y las lagrimas de algunos de sus amigos.

Entre sus cavilaciones, Tonks no se percato que Charlie se había detenido de súbito y miraba hacia un punto fijo con la ilusión con la que un niño miraría un juguete nuevo.

-¡Oye corazón! -gritó el pelirrojo con emoción.

Tonks se giró entonces, con el ceño fruncido: le gustaba la ternura, pero no la mermelada… y esa era de las pocas cosas que le desagradaban de su novio. -¿Qué pasa Charlie? –Y ya que generalmente ella le llamaba 'Charls', el Weasley se dio cuenta de su error.

-Estaba pensando… -él continuó como si nada hubiese sucedido- ¿Te gustaría tomar un café?

Ella entonces observo el sitio que Charlie miraba insistentemente -¡Ah! Ya veo. Es una cafetería _muggle_. ¡No me digas que nunca antes habías visitado una! –exclamó Tonks juguetona.

Charlie hizo un mohín –¡Por supuesto! Pero ninguna aquí en Londres, aunque no lo creas. ¿Entonces, que dices?

La peliazul rió con ganas –Ya veo que el gusto de los Weasley por las cosas _muggles_, es hereditario- él la miró fingiéndose ofendido –Bien, bien ¡me encantaría una taza de café!- Charlie no esperó entonces un segundo más y tomó a Tonks de una de sus manos, tomando carrera hacia el pequeño local, mientras ella se deshacía en risas.

El sitio era agradable, con poca gente y con música ambiental que podía relajar al más estresado. Además había un olor a café tan delicioso que se antojaba ordenar una taza de inmediato. Charlie pidió una mesa y Tonks se dedico a mirar alrededor para apreciar el lugar.

Una mirada. Solo eso basto para que un par de ojos castaños se encontraran.

Y entonces las mascaras de felicidad se cayeron.

_**¡Tonks!**_

_**¡TONKS!**_

_**¡Nymphadora!**_

Los gritos ya no se escucharon lejanos. Tonks giró su rostro totalmente pálida y consternada. Charlie le miraba confundido –No…- ella apenas balbuceo –No¡no me llames así!- gritó con una fuerza tomada de quien sabe donde.

Y si su intención más firme en aquel momento, era pasar desapercibida y salir de aquel sitio sin causar un desastre, logró todo lo contrario. Su grito, había irrumpido la calma y tranquilidad de aquel lugar, por lo que varios pares de ojos se posaron en ella y en Charlie, incluyendo aquellos castaños que anteriormente se había encontrado.

-Jóvenes.- escuchó ella que alguien recitaba –Recuerdo cuando tenia su edad, las peleas con mis novios siempre se debían a insignificancias. Pero uno madura con el tiempo y las experiencias ¿no lo crees así, Remus?

Tonks se quedó de piedra y Charlie giró su rostro con aire ofendido, aquel que se veía en los Weasley cuando hablaban de algún miembro de su familia. ¿Por qué nada pudo impedir ese momento?

-Profesor Lupin.- saludó el pelirrojo con respeto, acercándose a la mesa del mencionado y haciendo indirectamente, que los demás clientes volvieran a sus asuntos.

-Charlie.- contestó el castaño con voz cansada, una voz que él mismo no se escuchaba desde hacia varios años -¿Cómo has estado?-

Charlie sonrió, mas no era una sonrisa amable. Aquel saludo inicial, había sido sencillamente una formalidad –Bien. -Contestó secamente. Tonks no se atrevió a dar un solo paso y se quedo en el mismo sitio en el que había permanecido desde un principio. Su mirada fija, su respiración agitada.

Remus J. Lupin no se pudo sentir más incomodo –Oh, lo siento. –Se disculpó- Ella es Michelle Miller, Michelle, él es Charlie Weasley, hijo de Molly y Arthur ¿recuerdas que te hable de ellos? –pese a todo, Remus también seguía formalidades.

Charlie y Michelle intercambiaron un rápido apretón de manos.

-Creí que estabas en Rumania- susurró Lupin. Aquella había sido una nota mental que hizo pública.

-¡Oh, si! –Contestó el Weasley, con aire más relajado –Regresé hace un par de semanas y mañana me voy.-

Tonks apenas si parpadeaba: cabellos castaño claro, ojos miel, nariz pequeña… uñas perfectamente cuidadas, dedos entrelazados con otros más gruesos.

-Ya veo. -Remus notó entonces, que hasta un estornudo podría ser el detonante de un explosivo.

Charlie dio la vuelta. –Espero que la siga pasando bien, profesor. Nos veremos luego. –Y por supuesto que aquel 'nos veremos luego' había sido el equivalente a 'hasta nunca'. Cosa que solo sabrían Remus y Charlie. –Gusto en conocerte Michelle -agregó el pelirrojo alzando la mano y caminando hacia donde se encontraba su novia.

Sola, petrificada, temblando, con sudor en sus manos, con la vista fija y con un grito ahogado en la garganta. Nymphadora Tonks pasó saliva y pudo moverse un milímetro apenas al sentir a Charlie tomarle delicadamente del brazo. Un sencillo gesto que hizo que su cerebro pudiera ordenarle al resto de su cuerpo moverse. Y cuando pudo parpadear y sentir una ligera humedad en sus ojos, se encontraba fuera de aquel café, con su novio observándole de manera preocupada. Pero ella solo pudo girarse de forma discreta y se sorprendió un poco al ver su reflejo en uno de los aparadores de aquella calle.

Dentro del local, parecía que nada hubiese sucedido, o _casi_ nada.

-…¿No crees Remus?-

Lupin se sintió pasmado, como al niño que cogen haciendo una travesura. La mirada que le dirigía Michelle era de consternación –Lo siento, no escuche lo último que dijiste -se disculpo él.

-He dicho… -exclamó ella un poco herida –que la facha de este conocido tuyo, me sorprendió tanto como la de su acompañante, de manera que incluso me pareció que ella tenia el cabello de un color distinto al rosa chillante que le vi cuando salieron.-

Remus alzó una ceja -¿De verdad¿Y qué color creíste ver? –su pregunta no era por curiosidad, ni por seguirle la corriente, sino para confirmar lo que él mismo había visto y creía TAMBIEN estar imaginando.

-Azul, pensé que ella tenía el cabello azul y recogido en una coleta. En fin, son interesantes tus conocidos Remus, tal vez algún día podrías presentarme algunos más – dijo ella emocionada.

-Si, tal vez –contestó él.

Aquel día Remus y Michelle no seguirían su rutina. Se había roto la costumbre. Él había argumentado sentirse enfermo y tener trabajo acumulado, pretexto que jamás tuvo que utilizar en un pasado.

Michelle había intentado persuadirlo y él corto tajantemente cualquier atisbo de esperanza que ella tuviera, sacando de su manga un truco sucio: "_Se acerca la luna llena, cariño. Necesito sentirme bien para que los daños sean menores, lo sabes"_

Ella ya no dijo nada más.

Aquel día, Tonks fingiría que Charlie y ella no habían entrado a esa cafetería. Charlie le preguntaría insistentemente si se encontraba bien y ella, actuando magníficamente, le aseguraría que se encontraba perfectamente.

"_¿Qué hay de tu cambio en el pelo, Nymphadora?"_ Había preguntado el pelirrojo sin creerle una pizca de sus palabras. Ella había sonreído magistralmente y le había contestado como quien comenta el clima "_Creí que te gustaría más este color, ya que así me conociste"_

ÉL ya no dijo nada más.

Aquella noche, Remus J. Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks no durmieron.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

****

**Notas de la autora (18 de junio de 2006): **Sé muy bien que no debería estar haciendo esto. Principalmente porque otros fanfics míos están esperando desde hace un año actualización, porque este es un proyecto de varios capítulos y seguramente no voy a actualizar pronto y porque debería estar estudiando Patología ¡Pero no aguante las ganas de escribir y de subirlo! Cuando la inspiración llega, llega y ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

En fin, espero de todo corazón que este capitulo les haya agradado o al menos llamado la atención. Es mi primer Tonks y Remus, así que ténganme consideración y ayúdenme a corregir cualquier horripilante error que pueda tener respecto a alguno de los personajes.

¿Por qué puse a Tonks con Charlie? Bueno, eso es algo que yo misma me pregunto, pero lo más cercano a una respuesta es que ADORO a los Weasley y ya que Molly quería que Tonks saliera con Bill…

¿Por qué Remus esta saliendo con Michelle y no con Tonks¡Oh! Eso espero poder aclararlo en los próximos capítulos.

Comentarios, regalos, sobornos, jitomatazos, todo bienvenido. Pueden dejarme amablemente un review que alimenta mi alma y mis ganas de escribir o escribirme a maytelu15hotmailcom¡Gracias!


	2. Parte II Sueños

**SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS**

**Por Maytelu**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie de libros de Harry Potter, pertenecen a la maestra J.K. Rowling y demás compañías con derechos. Sueño con que Ronald Weasley sea mió, pero me conformo con que sea de Hermione Granger. Utilizo los personajes para esta historia, es cierto, pero sin algún fin de lucro. Los fragmentos de canciones que se encuentran en la historia, no son de mi propiedad.**

_DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A: Las lagrimitas que cayeron por la tarde._

_Es NECESARIO que presten atención a los cambios de escena marcados con: **OoOoOoOoO**. Gracias por su atención y disfruten la lectura. _

**PARTE II.- SUEÑOS**

_Tu_ _ibas con él,_

_yo_ _iba con ella,_

_jugando_ _a ser felices_

_por_ _desesperados,_

_por_ _no aguardar los sueños,_

_por_ _miedo a quedar solos._

_**-Ricardo Arjona-**_

La mañana era fresca y siendo día domingo, podía darse el lujo de levantarse algo más tarde. Aunque generalmente, esa no era su costumbre, no, Remus John Lupin era de aquellas personas que madrugaba todos los días sin importar si había labores o no. Reservaba las largas horas de sueño para aquellos días después de luna llena, cuando su condición física imploraba descanso.

Entonces… ¿Bajo que pretexto estaba aún en su cama a las once de la mañana? Bueno, la noche anterior no había dormido bien. Siendo sinceros, no había dormido. Sin embargo ya para eso de las seis de la mañana, su mente por fin se digno a quedarse en blanco y cayó en brazos de Morfeo… muy mala idea: ahora no lograba borrar de su cabeza ESE sueño que había tenido en tan corto lapso de tiempo.

Bufó con descontento y se cubrió con la sabana la cabeza, como si ese acto pudiese alejar la imagen que le había despertado. ¡Nada! No solía hacerlo muy seguido, pero maldijo en voz baja, aunque la maldición aumento en tono de voz y en número: maldijo su insomnio, maldijo su debilidad para caer dormido, maldijo su subconsciente y maldijo su sueño.

Rosa, rosa, rosa, rosa, rosa. Michelle con un atuendo rosa. Una taza de café color rosa. Un semáforo con dos colores: rosa y rosa. Él mismo convertido en hombre lobo… rosa. Y la última imagen, la que le despertó…

¡ERA UNA MALDITA LOCURA!

Él era un hombre empezando la cuarta década de vida y debía comportarse como tal, aquella conducta y aquel sueño solo estaban demostrando inmadurez. ¡Maldita sea!

Remus rompió record maldiciendo en un día sin dedicatoria a Voldemort o a Fenrir Greyback.

Y es que a esas alturas de su existencia, no iba a jugar a hacerse el tonto, no señor, mucho menos cuando era obvio lo que le estaba perturbando, una razón con nombre: Nymphadora Tonks. Pero el problema que le mantenía en la cama, pensativo y sin el valor de levantarse, no era reconocer que su reencuentro con _ella_ le había alterado, sino: _¿Por qué?_

Una vocecilla le gritó algo, pero la ignoró olímpicamente.

Michelle, SU querida Michelle. Maravillosa mujer en muchos aspectos ¿Qué más podía pedir? No estaba solo, no más, muchos fantasmas se habían ido. Y la quería, así que no tenía porque haberse alterado. La quería… ¿y la amaba?

Lupin se sentó en la cama enojado y aventó todo lo que le cubría, como si lo que arrojara fueran todos aquellos absurdos pensamientos. Miró sus manos, la palma y luego el dorso, comprobando que las preocupaciones y las angustias no eran una buen tratamiento anti-vejez. Sacudió su cabeza. De pronto se había sentido más viejo que de costumbre.

Con un rostro lleno de amargura se dirigió al cuarto de baño. NO podía olvidar que el presente era lo importante, su pasado debía quedar justo en ese sitio y su futuro, se iría forjando con cada paso que diera. Su pasado. A veces era difícil dejar atrás el pasado, con todo lo que había en él, pero valía la pena intentarlo… ¿valía la pena, verdad?

Se desabotonó, como autómata, la parte superior de su ropa de dormir (la que le regaló Michelle la navidad pasada) e inmediatamente después se deshizo del pantalón. Se miró en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Ahí había un hombre con cabello castaño claro y algunos hilos grisáceos que se acentuaban en la parte que se implantaba cerca de las sienes, los ojos color avellana y cicatrices abundantes en su rostro y cuerpo (resultado de la maldición que portaba desde muy niño), un hombre cuyas facciones aún eran jóvenes, aunque lucia cansado y enfermo. Ese era Remus John Lupin.

Cuando salió de la ducha, lo que menos esperó encontrar fue a Michelle sentada sobre su cama, con el traje violeta que le quedaba espléndido y mirándole tan seriamente. Así se enteró que algo no andaba bien y que el romper las costumbres trae desagradables consecuencias.

Lupin cuido aferrar a su cuerpo la toalla que envolvía su cintura. No es que tuviese pudor, pues ambos se conocían en la desnudez, pero era conservador y respetuoso.

-Cariño, que sorpresa -exclamó él al no encontrar otra forma de saludarla.

Michelle apenas si le regaló una sonrisa forzada –Hola. Ahora te creo que te sentías enfermo y que tenías muchas cosas que hacer, para haberte levantado a estas horas… -el enunciado de la mujer contenía un dejo de sarcasmo, poco perceptible en realidad, pero ahí estaba.

Remus asintió y revolvió en sus cajones buscando la ropa que se pondría. Generalmente él tenia listo lo que iba a ponerse antes de meterse a la ducha, pero dadas las circunstancias… -No me sentía bien –repitió para dar énfasis a su pretexto del día anterior. Aunque le remordió la conciencia un poco después dar esa mentira. Michelle no merecía una mentira, pero tampoco merecía que él le dijera: mi mal se debe a una metamorfomaga, la del pelo rosa chicle (no chillón).

La castaña alzo una ceja al ver a su pareja haciendo gestos agrios, sin exclamar una sola palabra. Estaba a punto de preguntarle por ello, cuando él regresó al baño.

Mientras se vestía, Remus pensaba qué había traído a su novia a su departamento. Ella no iba sin antes avisarle.

¿Se habría dado cuenta? Michelle era una mujer inteligente. Lo esencial era que si aquel había sido el caso, entonces él le debía una explicación, tenia que contarle de su pasado. Y Remus nunca había tenido la necesidad de hablarle de ESA parte de su pasado, no, él había tenido la precaución de seleccionar la información que le compartía. Hasta el punto de no haberle dicho, no totalmente, quien era Voldemort y todo lo que significaba.

Salió nuevamente del cuarto de baño, ya vestido con un traje sencillo pero que distaba de aquellas túnicas remendadas y viejas que usaba. Miró fijamente a Michelle que parecía haber mantenido su expresión todo el tiempo que le había estado esperando fuera, y finalmente habló –Algo te molesta ¿no es así? -interrogó dirigiéndose a paso calmado hacia ella.

Michelle se levantó y después de dejar salir un largo suspiro, exclamó. –Ayer no quisiste continuar con nuestra cita y no creí lo que me dijiste acerca del trabajo y tu salud. Te tengo una pregunta.

Si Lupin hubiese tenido 17 años, habría cerrado los ojos y encogido los hombros como esperando lo peor. Por supuesto solo asintió de forma seria –Hazla.

-¿Quién es Charlie para que te haya dejado en ese estado? –la pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Remus. ¡Claro! Michelle era astuta y se había dado cuenta de su cambio de actitud, pero no podría sospechar la razón porque la _razón_, estuvo alejada de todo aquel embrollo del día anterior.

Remus respondió rápido, antes de que cualquier gesto suyo le delatara –Te lo dije ayer, Charlie es hijo de Molly y Arthur Weasley. Los conociste el año pasado en el callejón Diagon, también conociste a sus hermanos, Fred y George, cuando te lleve a '_Sortilegios Weasley_' –él quiso sonreír pero la mirada que le dirigía Michelle se lo impidió.

-No perdí la memoria Remus, sé quienes son. Pero me refiero a que significa esa persona para ti para que cambiara tu humor tan de pronto.-

-Bueno… -Lupin pensó unos instantes antes de responder. –Tuve algunas diferencias con él, hace algunos años. –Al menos no estaba mintiendo, aunque agregó en su mente que las diferencias se habían debido a una tercera persona y que el lío se había hecho tan grande, que a punto estuvo de dejar de socializar con los Weasley de forma definitiva, lo cual le habría pesado mucho.

-¿Diferencias?-

-Si, diferencias. -Remus cerró los parpados un instante. Michelle le miró alzando una ceja, esperando la explicación que seguía, pero no paso nada, él solo parecía meditar.

Pero más que meditar, Remus estaba recordando, con tanta nitidez, que olvido de pronto en donde estaba, en que fecha y con quien.

_Dos figuras estaban de pie en medio de la habitación, a simple vista charlando como cualquiera, pero al escrutar los rostros de cada uno, se podía adivinar el tono que llevaba aquella plática. Sus ojos lo gritaban: ahí había una discusión._

_-¡No es justo lo que le esta haciendo! –alzó uno la voz, el de complexión gruesa._

_El otro solo se irguió y giró el rostro levemente –Con el respeto que mereces Charlie, pero eso es asunto nuestro._

_-Pero ella no lo merece Remus. Peleó por usted, estuvo a punto de… -Charlie se detuvo cuando su interlocutor le miró furioso, como muy pocas veces le había visto._

_-No espero que me entiendan, sencillamente es lo mejor. Aunque Voldemort haya caído, aún queda mucho por hacer y no puedo quedarme a esperar, ya no más –Remus cortó tajantemente._

_Charlie apretó los puños –No lo entiendo, realmente no. Lo único que puedo ver es que usted esta huyendo. No tiene necesidad de ir, lo sabe y aunque fuese así, también sabe que ella le esperaría ¿entonces porque…?_

_Remus respondió antes de que terminaran la pregunta, cansado, sin ganas –Ya no quiero estar con ella. Fue hermoso, todo este tiempo, pero… ¿por qué tu Charlie, porque has venido tu? -la última pregunta parecía haber desviado el tema._

_El segundo hijo de los Weasley bufó –Ella no me lo pidió si es lo que piensa, no seria capaz. Esta destrozada ¿sabe? Peor aún que antes de que ustedes… Remus, no le haga esto, no lo merece. –El aludido le miró con tal calma que Charlie se desesperó.– Creí que al menos le importaría un poco, todos lo creímos, que ella era especial para usted. Pero parece que no. Esto fue inútil ¿no?_

_Remus Lupin asintió quedamente –La única que tenia que saber mis razones lo sabe, espero que algún día pueda entender, porque no esperaba que en este momento lo hiciera, esa tristeza pasara y ella, tal vez, esté agradecida en un futuro. No hay vuelta atrás._

_-Entonces… -el pelirrojo tomó fuerza.– Advertido queda PROFESOR _(remarcó con sarcasmo) _que ya no puede volver a jugar con sus sentimientos, porque yo no lo voy a permitir. _

_Remus le observó con ligera duda, tratando de no hacer notar su gran incertidumbre, intentando que no escuchara su acelerado corazón, rogando que la sangre no se le subiera mucho a la cabeza –Ya veo –dijo lo más calmado que pudo.– Ahora entiendo._

_-Tonks no lo merece. No merece lo que le esta haciendo._

_-Hazla feliz Charlie. –Fue lo último que exclamó Remus antes de retirarse del sitio y dar por terminada la conversación._

_Aquella fue la última noche que pisó Grimmauld Place, antes de que aquel sitio dejara de ser el cuartel general de la entonces Orden del Fénix._

Remus parpadeó muy rápido, alejando la ligera niebla que cubría sus ojos. De pronto recordó, volvió al presente y desvió ágilmente la mirada antes de cualquier pregunta incomoda ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado concentrado en ese recuerdo?

Michelle sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió con prisa hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Hay algo que no tolero Remus y te lo dije cuando nos conocimos. No puede existir una relación si no hay confianza y tú, cariño, no me tienes confianza. -Exclamó ella. Abrió la puerta y salió.

Lupin no se atrevió a moverse ni a decir una sola palabra.

¿Por qué nada pudo impedir ese momento?

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Bonita mañana, realmente era agradable. O al menos así lo hubiese pensado si ese se tratara de un día cualquiera, un día tan común que pudiera observar la pecosa espalda de Charls subir y bajar al ritmo acompasado de su respiración, un día tan sencillo que ella intentara levantarse sin despertar a su novio y no consiguiera hacerlo al tropezar con cualquier cosa.

Pero ese NO era un día normal: porque ni Charles Weasley se encontraba roncando a su lado (en 'La madriguera' no los dejaban dormir juntos, reglas de Molly), ni ella quería levantarse de la cama.

¿Y quién quiere levantarse de la cama cuando solo se ha dormido un par de horas?

Tonks acostumbraba desvelarse, primero porque su trabajo a veces lo exigía y segundo porque de vez en vez, disfrutaba pasar un tiempo al lado de Charls: platicando del día, leyendo algún libro, escuchando a las '_Weird Sisters'_ o… haciendo otras cosas. Pero una cosa era desvelarse y otra muy distinta era NO dormir.

Y es que la noche anterior, después de que Molly la regaloneara con una abundante cena, evitó una discusión más con su novio. No estaba muy segura de poder seguir fingiendo que nada había pasado durante la tarde. Así que esquivando de forma sutil las invitaciones de algunos miembros Weasley para conversar, se dirigió a la habitación que le habían asignado y se dispuso a dormir. Lo que le faltaba era un buen descanso, nada como eso para despejar la mente y continuar con su _normal_ vida.

Lastima que una cosa es decir y otra hacer.

Tonks había intentado poner su mente en blanco, dejarse llevar por su cansancio, dormir, sencillamente dormir. No pudo. Escuchó claramente como uno por uno, los Weasley subieron a sus habitaciones. Y con el silencio que llegó tras todo eso, Nymphadora no pudo hacer más que girar una y otra y otra vez sobre el colchón. Luego, intentó algo…

Recordó que los cuentos _muggles_ para niños, podían ser un equivalente a poción para dormir. No perdía nada. Así que trató de hacer memoria para recordar los que su padre le contó a ella de pequeña.

Del primero que se acordó, fue de uno acerca de una niña que tenia una caperuza roja y que al ir a ver a su abuela, se encontraba con un lobo… un lobo que en realidad era el guardabosque y sufría una transformación en la luna llena porque un despiadado hombre lobo lo había mordido de niño…

¡NO!

El cuento no era así. "¡Por Merlín, Tonks!" Se había regañado mentalmente. Luego volvió a intentar.

Quizás aquel en que habían tres cerditos que eran hermanos y para salvarse de un _bondadoso_ lobo, construyeron cada uno su casa, y el lobo que tenia los _ojos más calidos_ que ella nunca hubiese visto, tiró dos de ellas de un soplido, los tres hermanos cerditos se refugiaron en la última de material más resistente y el lobo por más que sopló y sopló no pudo derribarla… pobre lobito.

¡NO! No, no, no. Ese cuento, TAMPOCO era así.

Para esas alturas ya eran pasadas las tres de la mañana, así que prefirió dejar definitivamente lo de los cuentos. Había dado entonces múltiples vueltas en la cama y tentada estuvo a levantarse por un refrigerio, pero finalmente se le ocurrió otra cosa ¿Qué tal contar ovejas? Hermione Granger alguna vez le había comentado sobre contar ovejas (extraños los _muggles_). Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces.

"1, 2, 3, 4… 10, 11, 12… 40, 41… 60…70…"

Y como que los parpados le habían empezado a pesar cuando llego a los 100. Estaba obnubilada. Podía ver, una a una, ovejas entrando a 'La madriguera' y a Charlie cuidando que no huyeran, ella le sonreía al chico y este le devolvía el gesto, todo estaba tan tranquilo… hasta que un lobo café comenzó a rondar por ahí, Charlie no lucia muy contento y ella más bien estaba inquieta, luego se dio cuenta que el lobo no iba tras las ovejas, sino tras ella y para su sorpresa ella misma quería ir con el lobo…

Tonks había abierto los ojos con susto y se había quedado así, mirando al techo, como temiendo volver a ver aquellas imágenes. Una hora, dos horas, tres horas… y ya no pudo más. Finalmente se había dormido.

Suspiró.

Observó la habitación en la que se encontraba, que en algún momento le había pertenecido a Percy, estiró los brazos y se deshizo de las sabanas. No quería, pero ya era hora de levantarse, si no lo hacia, no podría despedirse de Charlie.

¿Y si regresaba con él a Rumania? Estando allá, tal vez olvidaría todos esos pensamientos ridículos que estaban en su cabeza.

-¡Tonks! –

Una voz amable sonó tras la puerta y no había duda de que se trataba de Molly. Todos los Weasley se habían puesto tan contentos cuando ella y Charlie dieron a conocer su relación, que ya casi había olvidado los rostros de preocupación que tenían cuando después de la caída de Voldemort…

-Tonks¿estas bien cariño? -Molly esta vez toco levemente la puerta.

-Hum, si Molly, ahora voy, me quedé dormida –respondió Tonks lo más cordial que pudo. Luego escuchó retumbo de pasos afuera y supo de quien se trataba. Lo había evitado el día anterior, pero no ahora.

-Tonks ¿puedo pasar? –Si, era él.

-Pasa Charls –Ni bien dio permiso, la puerta se abrió dejando ver dos cabezas pelirrojas. –Buen día Molly.

-Buen día Nymphadora. Por favor no tarden mucho, hoy llega Harry y seria cómodo desayunar todos juntos, y Charlie, querido, no pongan seguro a la puerta -Molly Weasley solo guiñó un ojo de forma comprensiva y se retiró riéndose por lo bajo.

Charlie entró a la habitación y rodó los ojos –Mamá piensa que aún somos unos adolescentes, si quisiera otra cosa, no tendría que poner seguro a la puerta, solo te raptaría para llevarte al ático y un hechizo silenciador seria…-

-¡Charls!- gritó Tonks tratando de no reírse y no mostrar su sonrojo.

-Ya, ya.- el chico se acerco a la cama y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Luego alzó una ceja –Ya lo comprobé.

Nymphadora hizo como que no había entendido, pero sabía a que se refería él. Ese beso, estaba seco. Por alguna razón, algo se había perdido. -¿Comprobar?

El pelirrojo asintió –Antes de irme, necesito que charlemos, de forma sincera Nymphadora. – Ella frunció el seño y arrugó la nariz. Tonks supo que él estaba hablando en serio, CASI nunca le llamaba por su nombre. Ni siquiera se atrevió a reclamar por eso.

-Si tiene que ver con lo de ayer, te adelantó que estoy bien –mintió ella. Ni de broma le iba a contar sobre sus sueños.

Charlie le miraba serio –Tu cabello es azul de nuevo, ayer dijiste que lo habías cambiado a rosa porque a mi me gustaba así. Y te he dicho un millón de veces que lo que me gusta es lo que hay dentro tuyo, no tu apariencia –

-Entonces, soy fea. –Trató de bromear Tonks.

-De forma sincera, Nymphadora. –Charlie le reprendió con la mirada –Necesito que me digas ¿qué sentiste al ver a Remus?

Y sintió una daga picando su corazón, ella sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho. No solo en ese momento, en el que su actual novio mencionaba aquel nombre, sino un día antes. Si, ya tenía la madurez suficiente para admitir que su encuentro con él le había alterado, de lo que no tenia seguridad era _¿Por qué? _

Una vocecilla le gritó algo, pero la oyó tan distante que ni siquiera quiso averiguar que fue, la ignoró.

-¿Qué sentí? Bueno… -Tonks dudó un momento. No podía hablarle de esas cosas a Charlie, él sabia sobre su pasado, sabia cuan dañada había quedado cuando… No, no le iba a dar preocupaciones, cuando ni ella misma estaba segura de tantas cosas.- Sorpresa, no lo negare. Son dos años ya Charlie. Fue impresionante, pero solo eso.

Charlie le miró buscando otra confesión –Bien –dijo- Me encantaría que regresaras conmigo a Rumania, pero no quiero presionarte, así que espero que un mes sea suficiente para que estés más clara con lo que sientes –dijo y finalmente sonrió. Tonks no pudo decirle que ella misma pensaba también en regresar con él.

Tras aquella platica, la pareja había salido de la habitación, comportándose como habitualmente lo hacían, pero sin tener ningún contacto cercano, al menos no hasta que al terminar el desayuno Charlie se dirigió hacia la chimenea. Tonks le besó en los labios, una caricia rápido. Luego Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny y Harry, que recién había llegado, se despidieron de él.

Nymphadora sonrió cordialmente a los demás y miró profundo a Charlie.

-Te amo – le susurró el pelirrojo entre las llamas que le abrasaban y causó abucheos en voz baja por parte de los acompañantes. Pero ella solo asintió.

Charles Weasley, su Charls. Tan tostado de piel, tan fuerte, tan seductor, tan pecoso, tan amable, tan él. ¿Por qué había tenido todas esas reacciones, porque todos los absurdos pensamientos? Lo tenía a él y lo quería tanto. Lo quería tanto… ¿y lo amaba?

Ni siquiera se respondió a si misma, cuando un _>>¡PLUF! _se escuchó. Él se había ido.

¿Por qué nada pudo impedir ese momento?

**FIN DE LA PARTE II **

**POR **

**MAYTELU **

**_OoOoOoOoO _**

**Nota de la autora (6 de Julio de 2006): **Bueno, aquí esta una entrega más de este fanfic. Por alguna razón, me desvié un poco de la idea que tenia cuando comencé el capitulo, pero creo que no quedo tan mal. Juzguen ustedes y me dan su comentario, bueno o malo, me sirve para mejorar.

Espero de corazón que les guste y agradezco muchísimo los comentarios que me dejaron. Espero no decepcionarles. Sin más que comentar... ya saben donde dejar su opinión o alternativamente en maytelu15hotmailcom


	3. Parte III Café

**SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS**

**Por Maytelu**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie de libros de Harry Potter, pertenecen a la maestra J.K. Rowling y demás compañías con derechos. Sueño con que Ronald Weasley sea mío, pero me conformo con que sea de Hermione Granger. Utilizo los personajes para esta historia, es cierto, pero sin algún fin de lucro. Los fragmentos de canciones que se encuentran en la historia, no son de mi propiedad.**

_Es NECESARIO que presten atención a los cambios de escena marcados con: **OoOoOoOoO**. Gracias por su atención y disfruten la lectura. _

**PARTE III.- CAFÉ**

_Solo quería un café_

_con poca azúcar_

_quizá un croissant_

_no iba por la tertulia_

_o el filtreo..._

_Juro por mi que solo _

_fui por un café_

_pero te vi._

_**-Ricardo Arjona-**_

Pese a las múltiples protestas que Molly Weasley le había dado antes de salir, Nymphadora Tonks ya tenía decidido no pasar esa tarde en la madriguera.

Y no porque la familia de Charls le preguntara sin cesar como iban ellos dos, tampoco por percibir el aroma de su novio en cualquier rinconcito de la casa, mucho menos porque con tanto tiempo libre solo pensara en cierto acontecimiento del día anterior. No, para nada, aquello no era el motivo de que huyera de la madriguera y… estaba siendo una vil mentirosa consigo misma.

Para Tonks no era nada sencillo no pensar en lo que había sucedido, con la 'quietud' de la madriguera.

Maldita la hora en que decidió quedarse en Inglaterra para hacerla de celestina. Cuando decidió eso, estaba contenta, satisfecha, acostumbrada a su vida al lado del Weasley, jamás imaginó que _algo_ fuese a quitarle ese balance a su vida y que se arrepentiría de esa decisión. Si hasta tentada estaba de aparecerse en Rumania. Pero eso no era lo correcto, no era maduro y Charlie tenía razón, debía pensar las cosas.

Así que para cuando fue consciente de lo que hacia, ya estaba caminando por el Londres _muggle_, repitiendo la ruta que había tomado el día anterior.

Estaba en aquel café.

Una sensación electrizante hizo estremecer a Tonks mirando la ventana a un lado de su asiento, antes que el mesero se acercara a atender su orden.

¿Qué posibilidad existía de que dos personas pisaran el mismo sitio, a la misma hora, por segunda vez en la semana?

"¡Basta de tonterías Tonks!" Se regañó a si misma. Ya era mayor, ya no estaba para esas cosas.

-¿Qué le ofrezco? –Preguntó el mismo mesero un par de minutos después de que ella revisara la carta.

-Un café. -El empleado pareció ligeramente asombrado por la corta petición, pero después de todo, eso era lo que servían ahí y Tonks estaba segura de no querer nada más.

¿Qué cosa era tan difícil de comprender? Bueno, esta bien, su apariencia siempre llamaba la atención pero eso a ella le importaba muy poco y además, en esa ocasión, su cabello lucia un bonito castaño claro hasta los hombros y su ropa muggle no estaba tan desgastada como otras piezas que poseía. Así que no encontraba la razón por la que el mesero estuviese esperando que pidiera algo menos fuerte. Tal vez alguna de sus amigas o el propio Charlie hubiesen tenido razón de sorprenderse.

Tonks miró sus manos ¿y si cuidaba un poco más sus uñas? Resopló y se puso a jugar con el recipiente que contenía azúcar. No, eso no era para ella.

El café no tardó casi nada y pronto se encontró observando con detenimiento la taza humeante. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez sí hubiese preferido un capuchino. Encogió los hombros y bebió un sorbo cuidando de no quemarse. ¡Muy amargo¿Cómo es que _él_… como es que había gente que podía tomar eso? Y además sin azúcar. Ni Charlie tomaría ese brebaje sin antes endulzarlo.

Charls…

Después que su pecoso favorito se marchara por la chimenea, Tonks no pudo dejar de pensar en el tiempo que había pasado a su lado. Una razón más, por cierto, para salir de la madriguera. Por fin su mente parecía más clara respecto a como es que acabaron juntos. La situación no era nada complicada, de hecho era bastante fácil comprender que de una amistad se pasara al noviazgo.

Tonks agregó cinco cucharadas de azúcar a su taza y movió en círculos el líquido.

Fue durante las reuniones de la Orden del fénix, durante la guerra contra Voldemort, que conoció más a Charles Weasley. Claro que en ese tiempo ella… bueno, apenas si cruzaba un par de palabras con él. Pero aún recordaba bastante bien cierta conversación sobre Quidittch: una discusión acerca de lo que había hecho Krum en su partido contra Irlanda.

**Flash Back**

_-¡Pero perdieron! –Tonks se levantó acalorada de su asiento, mientras Charlie le miraba retadoramente desde el otro lado de la mesa. Llevaban más de diez minutos discutiendo la jugada de Víctor Krum en el último mundial de quidittch._

_-Correcto, ya te dije que estoy de acuerdo, pero entiende la importancia de tomar la snitch, es como una victoria no declarada, ese acto es lo más importante, con eso termina el juego. –Contestó Charlie con mucha calma. _

_-Una victoria no declarada, es igual a perder. Perdieron y por muy bueno que haya sido tomar la snitch para dar más espectáculo, nada le quitara la victoria a Irlanda._

_El pelirrojo llevó una mano a su barbilla, en actitud pensante, miró hacia la puerta y luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia Tonks –Comparémoslo con otra cosa ¿te parece? El quidittch es como el amor. –La metamorfomaga parpadeo sin comprender –Si, mira: En el amor, lo importante es sentirte satisfecho con tus sentimientos, solo imagina que los sentimientos son la snitch, si logras comprender que sientes exactamente, por quién y el simple hecho de sentirlo te hace feliz, es como si atraparas la snitch; ahora piensa que ganar el juego de quidittch es como ganar el juego del amor, ganar el corazón de esa persona ¿Puedes ahora comprender porque tomar la snitch es como una victoria no declarada? _

_Las mejillas de Tonks comenzaron a teñirse de rojo gradualmente, conforme procesaba lo que Charlie había dicho. El Weasley tan solo le miraba picaramente, como si estuviera enterado de algo. _

_-¡Eres un tramposo! –Gritó de pronto ella. -¡No puedes comparar el Quidittch con el amor! No importa la cantidad de palabras bonitas que hayas dicho, las cosas no son así._

_Charlie rió -¿En el Quidittch o en el amor? –Preguntó intencionalmente alzando una ceja y fingiendo inocencia._

_Tonks gruñó, -¡¡En ninguna de las dos!! Y antes de que me preguntes como es que lo sé, porque ya entendí a donde querías llegar, solo te diré que lo sé porque lo estoy viviendo, por eso. –Charlie volvió a reír abiertamente ante la actitud de la metamorfomaga –Y que te quede bien claro, que yo ya atrape la snitch, pero NECESITO ganar el juego. Él solo tiene que…_

_La metamorfomaga se interrumpió a si misma al escuchar la puerta abrirse y sus ojos se desorbitaron al escuchar quién había llegado a la habitación._

_-¡Oh Charlie, Tonks! Disculpen si interrumpí, parece que esta discusión de Quidittch se ha tornado algo acalorada ¿no es así? _

_-Estaba en su punto clímax, casi gano la discusión. De cualquier forma, yo los dejo, tengo que tratar un asunto con mamá. Hasta luego, Tonks, Remus. –Charlie le guiñó el ojo a la chica y salio._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Nymphadora no pudo evitar reír al recordar aquel momento, ahora si que le encontraba gracia. Aunque a decir verdad, ese recuerdo le provocaba algo más, era como si debiera acordarse de una cosa importante y no tenía la mínima idea de que era.

Suspiró.

Conversar con Charlie era siempre tan sencillo. Y en el momento en que lo necesito, él había estado ahí, siendo su apoyo. Podía agradecer el momento en que Fred la retó a besar a uno de sus hermanos y George la había tachado de ser tan cobarde como un mortifago (eso si que hacía hervir la sangre de cualquiera). Charlie había sido la victima y a partir de ese momento, su vida se había estabilizado.

Que acostumbrada estaba a él.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_Cansado de andarte buscando_

_ir a encontrarme._

_Harto de nunca encontrarme _

_por andarte buscando._

_Deja que te imagine _

_con tus jeans añejos _

_y tu saco gris._

_Ponte los tenis de siempre _

_y cámbiate el pelo _

_para sorprender._

_**-Ricardo Arjona-**_

Una tableta de chocolate en el bolso de su pantalón y su varita en su saco, un par de galeones y algunos euros. No necesitaba nada más para andar fuera de su departamento, menos si iba solo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía extraño ir sin compañía. No porque Michelle no le diese un respiro, por el contrario, una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella era su respeto a la libertad, el _deseo mutuo_ de no atarse a la otra persona y adquirir compromisos. Claro, su noviazgo era en si un compromiso, pero no equiparable a otros aún mayores.

Se sentía extraño ir sin compañía porque para él ya era _costumbre_ que su fin de semana lo pasara al lado de ella, a menos que hubiese algún contratiempo o alguna discusión entre ellos los obligara a tomarse un tiempo. Una discusión como la que recién habían tenido, aunque realmente no se tratara de una discusión como las demás, por cosas absurdas que podían olvidar con una extensa plática. No. Esta vez, Remus sabía que Michelle tenía razón y que si quería una reconciliación, la plática debía incluir todas aquellas cosas que él no le había contado antes.

La vida no es sencilla.

El porque no quería contarle a Michelle aquellas cosas era algo que se preguntaba internamente. Ella se lo había dicho, no le tenía confianza, pero ¿realmente no le tenía confianza a Michelle? Tenía una relación con ella tan estable como no la había tenido en ningún otro momento de su vida, se sentía tranquilo.

¿Y la felicidad? Tal vez ese era el problema. Que anteriormente se había creído feliz al lado de aquella mujer que tantas cosas le había dado y ahora, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Porque probablemente, su vida había vuelto a ser tan rutinaria como la que tenía antes. Porque se sentía tan cómodo en esa rutina, que no se había querido dar cuenta que el amor es diferente a la costumbre. No había pensado en todo esto, hasta que la vio a _ella_.

Era una perdida de tiempo no admitirlo. Era inconcebible que a su edad, no distinguiera la verdad de lo que él quería que fuese. Pero el que fuese consciente de todo aquello, no significaba abandonar lo que tenía e ir por algo que había abandonado por convicción propia, por sus temores y complejos, pero ante todo, por _ella_.

Lo que debía hacer era pensar, pero no en cabellos rosas, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos deportivos, no, debía pensar en como explicarle a Michelle tantas cosas o bien, como desacostumbrarse a ella, lo cual parecía más difícil.

Así que para cuando fue consciente de lo que hacia, ya estaba caminando por el Londres _muggle_, repitiendo la ruta que había tomado el día anterior.

Estaba en aquel café.

Una sensación electrizante hizo estremecer a Remus mirando la ventana a un lado de su asiento, antes que el mesero se acercara a atender su orden.

¿Qué posibilidad existía de que dos personas pisaran el mismo sitio, a la misma hora, por segunda vez en la semana?

"¡No imagines cosas Remus Lupin!" Se regañó a si mismo.

Ya era mayor, ya no estaba para esas cosas.

-¿Qué le ofrezco? –Preguntó el mesero un par de minutos después de que el revisara la carta.

-Un café. -El empleado sencillamente sonrió.

Y fue justo en aquel momento que sus ojos se posaron en una mesa frente a la suya.

-¿Esta todo bien, señor? –La pregunta del mesero lo hizo bajar violentamente su cabeza y después asentir lentamente.

-Todo bien, solo creí ver a una persona conocida. –Claro, solo lo creyó. Para esas horas _ella_, debía estar en Rumania, con Charlie, como debía ser, como siempre debió haber sido. La muerte de Dumbledore había cambiado de forma radical lo que se prometió a si mismo cuando por primera vez adoró su sonrisita nasal y entonces solo complicó las cosas, para ella y para él mismo.

-¿Quiere que me cerciore? Seré discreto. –La voz amable del mesero, trajo a Remus de sus cavilaciones. Aquel joven le sonreía cómplice, como si este supiera lo que él pensaba, pero eso era sencillamente imposible. Un muggle no podía saber _legirimancia_.- ¿Señor?

-¿Puede ver a aquella señorita de cabello rosado?

El mesero abrió los ojos sorprendido -¿Aquella chica Punk? –Remus alzó una ceja –Disculpe –dijo apenando el joven al notar que su comentario fue indiscreto -¿La señorita con el cabello corto y pintado de rosa? Es bastante llamativa señor y su acompañante…

Lupin giró su rostro nuevamente hacia aquella mesa. Un acompañante. No se había percatado siquiera de ello. Aquel muchacho llevaba el cabello teñido de azul.

El mesero sonrió -¿Es acaso su hija? –Remus una vez más alzó una ceja y luego sonrió con sarcasmo. Claro, su hija ¿qué más se podía pensar? Negó con la cabeza.

-Esta bien, solo quiero el café. –Un frase algo apurada, pero que el mesero entendió perfectamente, dirigiéndose a pedir la orden.

Aquella chica NO era_ ella_. Lo había podido corroborar cuando la joven había girado su rostro de tal forma que Remus pudo ver sus facciones ¡¿Y qué que fuese una metamorfomaga?! Nymphadora Tonks, una de las aurores más reconocidas, se encontraba en Rumania y no en Inglaterra.

Y él, Remus John Lupin, tenía que encontrar la forma para que su vida volviera a la estabilidad. Tenía que recuperar a Michelle y olvidarse de todas esas _cosas_ que atormentaban su mente.

_**::CRASH::**_

El ruido de una taza rompiéndose llegó a los oídos de Remus. Y sin siquiera pensarlo giró su rostro hacia la mesa tras la suya, en la que no había reparado debido al alto respaldo del asiento que dividía las mesas.

El alma cayó al suelo.

_**::CRASH::**_

-¡Remus!

Su cabello lucia castaño y corto hasta los hombros y su vestimenta distaba mucho de lo acostumbrado. Pero era _ella_ y no lo sabía solo por su apariencia, lo sabía porque olía a ella, se movía como ella, sonreía como ella.

-Nymphadora –musitó Lupin sin dejar de mirarla.

-¡Tonks! –reclamó la susodicha, arrugando la nariz como lo hacía cuando se molestaba por nimiedades. –Soy Tonks.

-Disculpe, señorita ¿puedo recoger esto? –Aquel mesero que había atendido a ambos, se acerco con un trapo entre las manos y señalo la taza de café y el recipiente de azúcar que habían caído uno tras otro, luego que Nymphadora Tonks hubiese tratado de huir de aquel sitio, al darse cuenta que Remus estaba a una mesa de distancia.

Aunque eso último solo lo supiera Tonks, lo sospechara el mesero y lo ignorara Remus.

-Claro, lo lamento, agréguelo a mi cuenta por favor. –Exclamó Tonks con vergüenza. Odiaba ser tan torpe en momentos así. El mesero asintió y se retiró con los restos de cerámica y de vidrio.

Fue entonces cuando ese molesto momento de silencio, que casi todo el que experimenta, odia, se instaló. Ninguno dijo nada, pero tampoco ninguno dejo de verse, ni huyó

Gracias a Merlín que nada pudo impedir ese momento.

**FIN DE LA TERCERA PARTE**

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

**Nota de la autora (17 de noviembre de 2006): **¡Ya sé que me van a matar! Pero Maytelu ha estado muy, MUY ocupada con la escuela. En este momento estoy a punto de terminar el año, solo a un examen de eso y me he robado un tiempo de estudio, porque la idea de terminar este capítulo no me dejaba en paz. Ahora que ya entre TOTALMENTE en vacaciones, espero irme más rápido con esto. Además, como que necesitaba un tiempo para aclarar mi mentecita que de pronto como que decidió morirse y necesité darle RCP para que no me abandonara.

¡Ya se encontraron Remus y Tonks! Y aunque no lo crean, van a decirse varias cosas, como gente civilizada. Incluso la situación quedara más clara. Pero si lo dejo todo fácil, la historia no tendría chiste y si no me creen, pues solo basta leer el titulo del fanfic. Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado y si no ¡Díganmelo! Hasta que salga de mi libro de oftalmología, nos veremos… Comentarios, como siempre, dejándome un review o a mi correo¡Cuídense!


	4. Parte IV Harry y Ginny

**SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS**

**Por Maytelu**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie de libros de Harry Potter, pertenecen a la maestra J.K. Rowling y demás compañías con derechos. Sueño con que Ronald Weasley sea mío, pero me conformo con que sea de Hermione Granger. Utilizo los personajes para esta historia, es cierto, pero sin algún fin de lucro. Los fragmentos de canciones que se encuentran en la historia, no son de mi propiedad.**

_Es NECESARIO que presten atención a los cambios de escena marcados con: **OoOoOoOoO**. Gracias por su atención y disfruten la lectura. _

**PARTE IV.- HARRY Y GINNY**

_Pero llegamos tarde_

_te_ _vi, me viste_

_nos reconocimos enseguida_

_pero tarde_

_maldita sea la hora_

_que_ _encontré lo que soñé_

_tarde._

_**-Ricardo Arjona-**_

Estaban cortas, limpias, pero no tenían mucho brillo. ¿De qué iba a servir arreglarlas si su trabajo era, a veces, rudo? No podría mantenerlas así por mucho tiempo.

Interesantes… las uñas de Tonks eran sumamente interesantes. Una gran razón para observarlas. Aunque también servia como pretexto para no mirar directamente a Remus a los ojos, que delante de ella se encontraba sorbiendo lentamente su segundo café. Sorbos que eran más bien continuos y ella no tenía idea que Lupin ni siquiera bebía de ese negro líquido.

-Creí que estabas en Rumania –dijo casualmente Remus, mirándola de reojo. Nymphadora disimuló muy bien un sobresalto y un refunfuño.

-Charlie esta en Rumania. Yo tenía que quedarme, es decir, fue mi deseo. –Lupin medio sonrió y asintió. ¡Había mucho silencio en esa cafetería!- Harry, él, es obvio que debería estar con Ginny, pero aún no se repone de lo de hace tres años.

El rostro de Remus de pronto se torno más serio –Creo que aún nadie se repone de ello.

-Lo cual es lógico, pero hay algunos que ni siquiera hacen algo por intentarlo. La vida sigue –Tonks creyó que el nuevo recipiente de azúcar que recién habían colocado en la mesa, era más interesante que sus uñas o que los iris café que la miraban tan intensamente.

-No es tan sencillo. Quiero decir, _Harry_ vivió muchas cosas, perdió seres queridos y estuvo a punto de perder a muchos más. Creo que esa es la razón por la que, tal vez, no se atreva a regresar con Ginny, se siente culpable porque casi la pierde a ella también. –Remus volvió a sorber de su taza, aunque en esta ocasión si que necesitaba el café.

Nymphadora empuñó las manos bajo la mesa, su mirada por fin respondió la otra castaña, aunque había reto en sus ojos. –Razón por la cual me quedé. _Harry_ debería entender que él no es culpable de todo lo que le suceda a la gente a su alrededor. _Ginny_ sabía a que se exponía, luchó por sus convicciones, sus sentimientos y si resultó en peligro, no fue por Harry.

Esta vez fue Lupin el que desvió la mirada –No directamente, no, pero quizá _Harry_ siempre supo que tenía enemigos que no dudarían dos veces en dañar lo que él más quiere, que incluso él fuera de control, podía ser un peligro.

-Quizás _Ginny_ también lo sabia, pero aún así no le importó. Después de todo cuando se ama se acepta a esa persona en paquete completo. –Tonks dio un golpecito en la mesa.- De cualquier forma, todo eso se terminó. Quedaron muchos daños, de todo tipo, pero aún seguimos aquí. ¡Deberíamos vivir felices!

Remus parpadeó un par de veces. La verdad es que cualquiera hubiese visto turbación en su rostro.

Tonks de pronto sintió rubor en sus mejillas. –Quiero decir, todos deberíamos estar felices. Harry y Ginny también. Merlín sabe que ellos deberían estar juntos, cualquiera puede notar como se miran, la forma en que hablan. –Remus asintió lentamente. –Decidí quedarme un mes para ver que puedo lograr, al menos ellos siguen siendo amigos… me refiero, es más sencillo partir de algo.

A Remus como que se le atoró el café –Ya veo, espero tengas suerte. Aunque siempre es recomendable que en cosas de dos, no se entrometa una tercera persona, a veces empeora la situación.

-Lo sé, no es mi intención que ellos se enteren que estoy ayudándoles.

Y entonces, el silencio nuevamente se estableció. Ambos tomaron coordinadamente de su café y se sonrieron de forma tímida.

Ahí había algo fuera de lugar. Tal vez era que desde hacia años ambos no cruzaban palabra, que ni siquiera sabían el uno del otro y que ahora se encontraban charlando como lo hacían cada desayuno en Grimmauld place. Como si nada hubiese cambiado, incluso los sentimientos. Pero eso no era así… ¿verdad?

-Charlie luce cada vez más fuerte, trabajar con dragones debe ser emocionante –Comentó Remus mirando el humo de su taza –Harry me comentó que, bueno, él luce muy feliz.

Tonks se sobresaltó –No sabía que Harry y tu charlaran de esas cosas.

-Él prácticamente vive en casa de los Weasley, es lógico que me hable de los integrantes de la familia, aunque se encuentren lejos. –Se defendió Remus. Esa ceja alzada de Tonks no le daba tregua.- Así que… también me dijo que son una pareja modelo.

La que se atraganto esta vez con el café, fue Tonks y Remus no supo si el rojo de su rostro era por el esfuerzo de regresar su respiración a la normalidad o por su comentario. –Harry a veces habla demasiado. Por ejemplo, él también nos comentó sobre lo bien que te iba en tus clases y lo educada que era tu… acompañante.

Lupin carraspeo –Su nombre es Michelle.

Nymphadora desvió la mirada y sonrió –Ella, si, parece una persona muy dedicada, es hermosa… ¡Al menos eso nos dijo Harry!

Remus apretó los dientes -Vaya que habla Harry, también me dijo que la familia de ambos aprueba lo tuyo con Charlie, que seguramente él podría dar estabilidad a tu vida.

Los dientes de Tonks rechinaron -¡Probablemente! Pero es extraño que Harry te diga esas cosas ¿sabes? Ya que a mi me ha dicho Ginny que él no aprueba mucho mi relación con Charlie, porque hubiese preferido que yo estuviese cont…

-¡Harry ni siquiera conoce a Michelle!

La cafetería de pronto detuvo sus labores y tanto Lupin como Tonks pudieron sentir varios pares de ojos posados en ellos.

¿En qué momento la conversación se había vuelto tan acalorada?

Ambos carraspearon al mismo tiempo e igualmente suspiraron pesadamente. Se estaban comportando como adolescentes. Como un par de chicos enamorados y celosos. El problema es que no eran adolescentes y no estaban enamorados, ni mucho menos celosos.

No, no lo estaban. Aunque su comportamiento lo estuviera gritando.

Y un grito de esa magnitud, nadie podía ignorarlo, no por mucho tiempo.

La cafetería regresó a la normalidad.

-No he hablado con Harry de Charlie, ni de ti. Él solo me habla de los Weasley que están en la madriguera y de Hermione, claro. Harry no sabe nada de Michelle. Apenas sabe que trabajo en Hogwarts y no esta al pendiente que tengo un departamento para mis fines de semana.

-Harry tampoco me ha dicho nada de ti, es obvio que tampoco de ella, Michelle. No dice nada de mi noviazgo con Charlie, pero es verdad que Ginny me comentó que eso es porque él tenía esperanzas que se diera otra situación. Sé que trabajas en Hogwarts porque a Molly se le escapó durante un almuerzo en mi presencia y sé que Michelle es hermosa porque ayer no pude dejar de notarlo.

-Harry y Ginny no estarían contentos si saben que los hemos utilizado para poder conversar. –Sonrió Remus

Tonks soltó una risita nasal –No, definitivamente.

-Lamento todo esto Tonks.

-No deberías lamentarlo. Creo que nos hemos dado una charla que desde hace tiempo debimos tener, aunque sería mejor continuarla siendo nosotros mismos y no escudándonos tras dos adolescentes.

Nymphadora si que había madurado. Eso fue lo que notó Remus tras aquellas palabras y se golpeó mentalmente la cabeza por ello.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_Y ahí va uno de tonto_

_por desesperado_

_confundiendo_ _amor con compañía_

_y_ _ese miedo idiota_

_de_ _verte viejo y sin pareja_

_que_ _has de escoger con la cabeza_

_lo_ _que es del corazón_

_**-Ricardo Arjona-**_

Cuando salieron de la cafetería el clima había enfriado, parecía que pronto comenzaría a llover, lo cual era demasiado común en Londres. Ambos caminaron sin decir nada. Sin embargo sus mentes estaban llenas de la información que hacía poco habían recibido y a la vez, más preguntas inundaban su psique.

La vida no es sencilla.

El camino se hizo corto, en menos tiempo del que pensaron se encontraron en un parque, que dado el clima, estaba prácticamente solo. Pero eso a ellos no les importó, aún si hubiese estado repleto de gente, una burbuja había cerrado su mundo entorno a ambos.

Nymphadora sonrió al ver una banca cercana a una fuente y casi corrió hacia donde se encontraba. Lupin la siguió a paso tranquilo, sonriendo mentalmente por lo hermosa que se veía disfrutando como niña, por la forma en que siempre tomaba las cosas, por ser ella.

Tonks se detuvo de pronto y antes siquiera de sentarse, se paró frente a Remus con los brazos en jarra y mirándole directamente a los ojos. -¿En donde la conociste?

La pregunta pilló totalmente desprevenido a Remus, al punto que este abrió enormemente sus ojos, aunque luego su rostro volvió a su habitual calma. ¡Y como le fascinaba a Tonks esa tranquilidad que él siempre destilaba!

-Es muggle. Lo único que conoce de magia y de nuestro mundo es lo poco que he podido comentarle, el callejón Diagon y Hogsmeade. La conocí en una biblioteca, tiene una librería y escribe novelas de ficción, sobre licántropos.

Tonks sonrió, dio una graciosa vuelta y finalmente tomó asiento. Su cabello seguía del mismo largo, pero ahora era rosa. Remus fingió una tos. -¿Desde cuando sales con Charlie?

-Casi dos años –contestó casi de inmediato Nymphadora.- Aunque ahora sospecho que su interés en mi fue mucho antes que eso.

Remus asintió. –Ya lo creo.

Tonks frunció el seño -¿Cómo dices? –Él negó con una sonrisa.- Casi de inmediato me fui con él a Rumania, cuando comenzamos fue en épocas navideñas y después de eso él debía regresar a su trabajo.

-Andrómeda no debió ponerlo tan fácil, tu padre es más accesible en ese sentido. –ella asintió recordando con frustración las lagrimas de su madre.

-Entonces Michelle y tu…

-Salimos –respondió Remus sin dejar terminar la frase –Es un noviazgo sin muchas ataduras. Cada uno tiene su semana ocupada y los fines de semana son los que compartimos.

-Ya veo.

Remus miró hacia el horizonte –¿Eres feliz con él, Nymphadora?

Ella suspiró y se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos –Charlie es un hombre maravilloso, cada día con él es una aventura y no tiene temor a demostrarme sus sentimientos.

-Lo supuse. Es bueno saber que con él puedas tener lo que siempre has soñado. Charlie puede darte estabilidad, comprometerse como mereces.

Tonks frunció el seño ¿De qué demonios hablaba Remus¿Qué podía decir él sobre lo que ella soñaba y lo que merecía o no?

-¿Y tu eres feliz con ella, Remus? –preguntó tratando de concentrarse en el golpetear del agua en la fuente.

-Michelle es una esplendida mujer, madura e inteligente. No esta atada a mi y yo tampoco a ella, sabe de mi licantropía y me da espacio los días que requiero estar solo.

Tonks asintió lentamente –Me alegra que ella sea tan madura, eso te permite tener esa libertad que tanto anhelabas. Sin tener que comprometerte, ni comprometer a nadie en lo que piensas, es un gran problema.

Remus se quedo en silencio ¡Pero claro que su licantropía era un problema en el que no debía involucrar a nadie! No era que no quisiera un compromiso, es que no quería lastimar a nadie más y comprometerse con alguien implicaba permitir a esa persona involucrarse en su problema ¿Y además, qué podía decir ella de lo que él anhelaba?

Ni siquiera tuvieron que decirlo, pero ambos se dieron cuenta que no eran felices.

Remus se levantó y le tendió la mano a Tonks. Las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer. Ni siquiera lo pensó antes de quitarse el saco y colocárselo a ella en los hombros quien agradeció en apenas un susurro.

-Tenemos suerte de que no haya gente, podemos aparecernos antes de que la lluvia empeore. –dijo Tonks con una sonrisa demasiado fingida.

Remus observó a su alrededor como cerciorándose de lo que ella había dicho y finalmente asintió con una sonrisa igualmente fingida.

-¿Sabes? Soñé con lobos, cuando por fin pude dormir.

Lupin la miró y delineo mentalmente su rostro en forma de corazón –Yo también tuve problemas para dormir y cuando lo logre, mi sueño fue algo… rosado.

Ambos rieron, esta vez de forma sincera.

Eso fue lo que bastó para que se confesaran mutuamente en donde se hallaba su felicidad. Y quizás, en otras circunstancias, eso también hubiese bastado para que bajo el cielo nublado, la baja temperatura y las gotas de lluvia que se confundían con lágrimas en ambos rostros, se envolvieran en un calido abrazo adornado con un beso.

Pero no fue así…

Tonks se quitó el saco y lo devolvió. –Cuídate Remus.

-Me saludas a todos en la madriguera, Tonks. –Ella asintió y desapareció al mismo tiempo que Lupin.

No fue como hubiesen querido, porque no tenían derecho a dañar a terceros.

**FIN DE PARTE IV**

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

**Notas de la autora (19 de Diciembre de 2006): **¡Por fin lo terminé! Pero hay algo que no me gustó mucho de este capítulo, siento que fue algo oscuro a comparación de los demás, pero de verdad, no pude hacerlo menos serio.

Como verán, Remus y Tonks ya hablaron, aunque comenzaron de no muy buena forma, finalmente fueron más maduros. Con este capítulo espero que se haya aclarado un poco el porque ambos están separados, pero si no, pienso terminar de aclararlo en el siguiente capítulo. Y como les dije también, las cosas para ellos no serán fáciles. A veces no solo basta con admitir sentimientos.

Comentarios, criticas constructivas y demás a mi correo o dejen un review


End file.
